Aventures de Maraudeurs
by The Reaper's grin
Summary: One-shot (ou futur recueil de one-shots si d'autres idées me viennent) sur nos Maraudeurs préférés ! À lire si vous êtes friands de petites anecdotes dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler. Ça ne devrait vous prendre beaucoup de temps, et vous n'avez rien à perdre si vous êtes curieux !


Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter étaient dans leur dortoir à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le premier était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, torse nu si ça vous intéresse, et s'amusait à jeter ses papiers de bulles baveuses sur le lit du second, qui était quant à lui en train de travailler sur son devoir de Métamorphose. Le troisième se contentait de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter dans son prochain poème à l'eau de rose intitulé _Ode à Lily_. En somme, leur soirée se déroulait de la même manière que toutes les autres auparavant, ce qui leur prodiguait un haut niveau de contentement. Cependant, le destin avait dû s'ennuyer quelque peu de cette routine parfaite, et il décida donc de la briser, ou du moins de la pimenter.

Sirius, le beau spécimen, trouvait généralement très plaisant de s'identifier comme_ le_ mâle alpha. Parce que c'était la réalité, parce qu'il le croyait ou bien parce qu'il trouvait cette allusion à sa forme d'animagus tout bonnement hilarante, personne n'aurait pu le dire. Quoi qu'il en fut, Sirius avait, comme tout le monde, affreusement peur de quelque chose. Et, comme chacun sait, un toutou s'en allant la queue entre les jambes perdait toute crédibilité. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, et il ne devait donc être l'objet d'aucun blâme, ni d'aucune moquerie, entendons-nous bien. La nature, ou le destin, avait simplement décidé d'ajouter une minuscule phobie à son complexe amygdalien. Bon, c'était certainement dans l'optique de s'en payer une bonne tranche, je vous l'accorde.

Bref, la hantise de Sirius s'était nichée dans les plis de la couette de celui-ci plus tôt dans l'après-midi, quand nos baroudeurs s'acharnaient encore sur leur Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Bien évidemment, il fallait que notre protagoniste s'en aperçut.

Se relevant sur un coude avec un petit sourire, extrêmement satisfait du bazar qu'il avait mis, il se pencha vers le bout de son lit et tira sur la couverture rouge et or pour attirer à lui son sachet de friandises, afin de salir un peu plus l'espace réservé à Remus. Pour qu'il soit bien ravagé, saccagé proprement, vous comprenez. Il déchanta rapidement, néanmoins, à la vue de celle qu'il appellerait son ennemie jurée. Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul, cherchant instinctivement le contact rassurant de sa tête de lit, qui lui permit aussi accessoirement de s'éloigner de sa tortionnaire qui le narguait, immobile, bien calée sur_ son_ lit douillet. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Est-ce que c'est une guêpe ?

\- Oui Sirius, c'est une guêpe, confirma Remus en levant le nez de sa copie, sa concentration perturbée par la voix devenue fluette de Sirius.

Ce dernier, aucunement tranquillisé malgré le ton apaisant qu'avait employé son ami, déglutit péniblement. Ses joues avaient blêmi, et il chercha désespérément des yeux une protection, un mot gentil, la promesse que son fléau serait anéanti. Hélas, ses deux camarades avaient tous les deux mieux à faire pour le moment et aucun ne lui prêta plus attention. Il tourna la tête vers James, égaré dans ses propres pensées romantiques, puis vers Remus, qui mettait un point final consciencieux à son troisième rouleau de parchemin. Personne ne remarqua son trouble. Complètement perdu, à la merci de la bête féroce qu'était la _vespula vulgaris_, il se vit dans l'obligation de revenir à la charge : il n'avait pas d'autre moyen que de solliciter l'aide de ses amis. Après tout, c'était une dure épreuve qu'il traversait. Il regarda James à nouveau, puis Remus, puis James, et Remus encore une fois. Après un rapide calcul, son choix se porta sur le plus tolérant et surtout le moins moqueur des deux.

\- Tu pourrais pas la tuer Lunard ?

Le dit Lunard interrompit son travail de relecture et se redressa de la même manière qu'avant.

\- T'a-t-elle jamais fait du mal ?

\- Elle stationne sur _mon_ lit.

\- Tu ne réponds pas...

\- Elle me teste, elle veut me faire craquer ! Tu vois pas qu'elle me blesse en restant là ? Elle me fixe !

\- Je suis à peu près sûr que tu ne vois même pas ses yeux de là où tu es, Patmol, ajouta James qui avait été contraint de sortir de sa rêverie, faute de silence.

\- La ferme Cornedrue. Alors Lunard, tu te décides ?

\- Et pourquoi tu ne t'en chargerais pas tout seul ?

\- Parce que j'ai un loup-garou à ma disposition.

Remus le regarda comme on regarde un enfant qui vous dit qu'il voulait une sucette à la cerise quand vous venez de lui en acheter une à l'orange.

\- Tu es un grand garçon de septième année. Je crois en toi, Sirius, tu peux y arriver.

\- Arrête de bavasser et viens la tuer, nom d'un chien !

Remus ne put faire autrement que sourire devant l'expression terrifiée, et en même temps passablement énervée de son ami. Il ne bougea pas, toutefois.

James Potter avait aussi son rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. Depuis son lit, il observait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une idée malfaisante, retorse, un brin sadique, bourgeonna dans son esprit. Il tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet et saisit sa baguette en acajou du bout des doigts, le plus discrètement possible. Tout bas, si bien que ni Sirius ni Remus ne l'entendirent, il prononça la formule fatale du sortilège d'engorgement qui mènera Sirius à sa perte.

_\- Amplificatum..._

La guêpe grossit tout à coup, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un gros ballon de plage, et commença à bourdonner fortement. Sirius bondit au plafond en s'étranglant dans son propre cri, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de ses compagnons de dortoir. Il s'empressa de sortir du lit avec un magnifique saut de biche, se réceptionna sur celui de Remus, puis courut à toute vitesse jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

Par compassion, et un peu parce qu'il le prenait en pitié, également, Remus se leva lentement, sa baguette à la main, et désenfla la bête sans prononcer un mot. Il attrapa un gobelet qui traînait par là et referma le piège sur la guêpe, qui s'agita. Il glissa une feuille de parchemin sous le verre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit puis déposa gentiment l'insecte sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La guêpe s'envola aussitôt et disparut vite dans la nuit noire.

\- Vous voilà saine et sauve, princesse, déclara-t-il finalement.

Un grain de malice brillait distinctement au fond de ses yeux dorés alors qu'il se retournait vers Sirius, son meilleur ami qui serait prêt à pourfendre n'importe quoi : un serpent, un ours, une chimère, Voldemort en personne, tout. Tout, sauf une guêpe.

* * *

_**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que que vous avez pensé de mon petit one-shot, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, et je prendrai toujours le temps de vous répondre (même si vous n'avez pas de compte, j'ajouterai un chapitre rien pour les réponses s'il le faut !). Dites-moi si vous avez envie d'une autre histoire dans le genre, je suis sûre que mon cerveau (bien qu'assez ramolli) pourra vous en pondre une... ;)**_


End file.
